Kill me
by MarieVargas
Summary: The war against the Irken Armada pursues, however, when there is a pause between the battles, Skoodge goes looking for the one he loves... But... There is a cost to war...


Both sides on their last leg in the war.

One alien, dressed proudly in Earth's colors of Black and Blue, stood tall. There was a gash in his side that had stained his uniform dark green on one side, but he didn't feel the pain anymore. He had one mission on his mind.

He needed to find him.

He walked through the battlefields, bodies laying everywhere, bright magenta eyes searching for then one his hearts ached for. The stench of charred and rotting flesh burned his lekku, but he ignored it.

He needed to find him.

Bodies of brave fleshlings lay all over, each one willing themselves to live until they killed at least a dozen Irken soldiers. The alien knew he should honor them in some way, but that would have to wait until Earth was safe again. He knew that their souls could rest in peace knowing that they saved the world. But all that needed to wait.

He needed to find him.

Suddenly, a tuft of orange caught his eye.

The alien rushed towards it, eyes never leaving it for a moment.

However, when he got there, he wished he hadn't.

Keef lay slumped in a pool of his own blood. A hole had been blown into his side, the blood free-flowing. His bright green eyes were closed and one of his hands was being used as a pillow.

"K-Keef!" Skoodge gasped, getting on his knees next to his love, "Please… Keef…"

The ginger's eyes cracked open a little, allowing his to glance around, "Skoo… Skoodge?" he asked hopefully.

The alien gently pulled Keef onto his lap, "Y-Yes… I-it's me…"

Keef gasped in pain, his fingers digging into the uniform of the other, "Skoodge… I… I missed you…" he chuckled a little before wincing and going into a coughing fit.

"K-Keef… Oh my fuck… Keef…" Skoodge wiped the blood from the human's mouth. "PAK. Analyze and give diagnostic."

A light appeared and scanned the man in his arms, then it slowly disappeared.

"PAK. What do I need to do to save him? Please! Tell me!"

Hesitantly, it told him that Keef had lost too much blood to be saved.

Skoodge stiffened, then looked down at his love.

"Sk-Skoodge… I-It hurts…" Keef whispered quietly, his fingers tightening on Skoodge's uniform.

"… K-Keef… I love you…" the alien said softly, his lekku drooping. He took Keef's hand in his and kissed him gently. "You fought wonderfully… You were so brave…"

The ginger gripped Skoodge's hand as hard as he could, "Skoodge, I love you, too…" he tried not to start coughing again.

"Keef… I-"

"Skoodge…"

The alien stopped and listened to his love.

"… I-I… I know I won't make it… So listen up…" he smiled faintly, even though he was obviously in pain, he still had a smile, "Keep Dib safe… So that means… That means no more fighting against one another…" he grimaced for a moment, then smiled softly again, "I want you to save Earth… And… Oh Skoodge… I-It hurts so bad… I want i-it to stop…"

He bit his lip hard, hesitating for a moment, then understood what Keef wanted, "K-Keef… I-I… I love you…" he leaned in and gave Keef one last kiss, then pulled out his laser gun.

"Skoodge, where were you?" Tenn asked. One of her lekku had been burned right off and her shoulder had been shot, but no other damage had been done.

"Where's Membrane?" he asked, not wanting to talk to anyone but the raven-haired man.

"He's in the mini-lab, why do you as-"

Skoodge had already gone out of hearing's reach.

Dib was pacing in the lab, his hand behind his back. His face was red and puffy, as if he, too, had been crying. When he saw the alien, he tried to smile, throw a joke at him, call him a name, but couldn't.

"Dib… Keef's dead," Skoodge said solemnly. "He told me to take care of you and to save Earth… Are you up for it?" After a quick thought, he looked at Dib, "Where's Gaz, Zim, and your father?"

"… Dead," Dib said softly, not looking at the alien. "… Z-Zim said… Zim said… No one is to conquer Earth instead of him…" his voice cracked a little, unable to hold all his pain.

Skoodge stood up and hugged his once-enemy, "… Are you ready?"

Dib stiffened, then hugged the alien back, "Let's go win this war."


End file.
